


Капитан Америка и секс по телефону

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Phone Calls & Telephones, mentions of phone sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс ошибся номером и попал в "секс по телефону".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан Америка и секс по телефону

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Avengers One String Fest

  
\- Что-что он сделал?  
\- Насколько удалось выяснить, капитан Роджерс ошибся номером. Позвонил в "секс по телефону".  
\- Это объясняет счёт на две тысячи долларов.  
\- Первый, кто скажет "да ладно, парень пытается наверстать семьдесят лет без женского общества", отправится в Антарктиду проверять слухи о появлении йети на полярной станции. Это ясно?  
\- Так точно!  
\- А это что?  
\- Копии документов. Просьба о досрочном предоставлении гражданства, запрос в архивы пенсионного фонда...  
\- А это? Муниципальный детский сад? Кредит на обучение?  
\- Он звонил на эту секс-линию несколько раз. Разговаривал со всеми, э-э, работницами. Выяснял, почему они там работают и чем им можно помочь.  
\- А пенсионный фонд?  
\- Некоторые из них - старушки. Был бы голос молодой, да воображение.  
\- Кэп решил ликвидировать секс по телефону?  
\- В его формулировке - "неподобающую и недостойную нашей страны эксплуатацию женщин, заслуживающих лучшей доли".  
\- А это? Он хочет записаться на курсы испанского?  
\- Он считает необходимым изучение испанского. Близко к сердцу принял проблемы мексиканской иммиграции. Изучает законы. Готовится подавать жалобу в Конституционный суд.

Никогда Мария Хилл так не мечтала об инопланетном вторжении. Нашествии думботов. Очередном мегаломаньяке со сверхспособностями.

Стив Роджерс готов был причинять добро и наносить пользу круглые сутки, и если ему что-нибудь втемяшивалось в голову, остановить его могла только какая-нибудь смертельная угроза Америке. И то ненадолго.  



End file.
